Raven 4 Beastboy
by annaweaslebee
Summary: Terra has just finished the relationship with her and Beastboy. Raven thinks this is the perfect opportunity for her and Beastboy to get to know each other. And it gets better, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg leave them home alone! Quick story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Raven glanced over at Beastboy. The thought of Terra and him together raced through her mind, making her burn with jealousy.

Beastboy looked back at Raven, a smiled nervously.

Raven slammed her book shut, imagining Terra's smug face in the pages, and stalked off to her bedroom.

It was raining the next day. And Beastboy wasn't very happy. He was sitting on the sofa, looking extremely upset.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" asked Raven.

"Sh-she finished it with me… she dumped me…"

"Why? What happened?"

"I phoned her last night, and she said dumped me…"

At that moment, Beastboy morphed into a dog, a trudged off to his room, whimpering.

Raven didn't know whether to feel delighted or sorry for Beastboy. But all the same she drifted off to her bedroom, imagining her and Beastboy holding hands and watching the sunset.

These thoughts didn't have long, as there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Raven, it's Robin. "Me, Starfire and Cyborg are going under cover for a while, to find out what Slade's up to" Said Robin from outside the door. "Do you think you'll be able to handle being under the same roof as Beastboy for a couple of days?"

Raven opened the door. "I'll be fine, be careful OK?"

"We will"

And with that they left. It was the perfect opportunity for her and Beastboy to get to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Anna: THANKYOU EVERY ONE WHO HAS SENT ME A REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! blushes)

Beastboy sulked for a couple of hours, but brightened up when he beat Cyborg's high score on the games station. Which put Raven in a good mood, and she actually laughed at one of Beastboy's jokes, which freaked him out quite a lot.

"This isn't going as planned" Raven thought to herself, and walked of to her room. But her arm was caught, by Beastboy.

"Listen, Raven, you don't seem yourself these days…"

"I don't really feel like my self, listen… Beastboy…"

"No, no, can I say something first?"

"Erm, yeah I suppose…"

"When I was with Terra, I couldn't… oh, I cant believe I'm saying this…"

"Go on…"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you… I really like you Raven!"

"I really like you too!"

Just then Beastboy kissed her, Ravens eyes widened. She felt like she had melted. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his round her waist and they collapsed on the sofa, kissing each other, practically to death!

Just as Beastboy was pulling off Raven's cape, his communicator rang.

"Yes?" Said Beastboy, who sounded quite annoyed.

"Er, just seeing if you are alright…"

"We're OK thanks, is that all?"

"Erm, yes"

"OK, bye"

"B-"

Beastboy hung up. And turned back to Raven, and they, once again, started kissing madly again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raven woke up at 8:00 pm that night; Beastboy had his arm underneath her, and was hanging off the sofa, drooling.

She pulled him back on and got off the sofa, and poured herself some herbal tea. She was really happy, she had Beastboy and no one was taking him away…

"Yaaaa!"

It was Beastboy, his communicator was bleeping frantically.

"That was Terra, she apologized for dumping me, and she thinks we're still, you know… anyway, before I had a chance to tell her about us, she hung up, she's coming here today!"

Raven wasn't happy at all. She hated Terra, always had, always will. She floated furiously back to her room.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Someone shrieked; Raven knew it was Terra, and could feel the fury burn through her, she teleported herself into the kitchen, and watched Terra kiss Beastboy, who was wincing as she did it.

"Hi Ra-" but Raven had had enough and dragged Beastboy into her room.

"You have to tell her!"

"I'm trying, but it's hard she never shuts up!"

"Oh, OK! I'll tell her then!"

Raven stormed out of the room. Her face was red from anger.

"Listen, you shouldn't be here Terra, you haven't got Beastboy anymore, and he has someone else!"

"What! And who might that be!"

"It's me actually! So get out!"

"You!" and with that, Terra slapped Raven hard around the face. Raven was very surprised, she never wished for it to go this far, but further this would go.

Raven punched Terra hard in the nose, which forced her to fly onto the floor, she then kicked her side.

Terra picked herself up, limping slightly, and ran out the Tower, crying loudly.

Raven stood there, quivering with anger. Beastboy put his arm around her, and kissed her forehead.

"I think she got the message Rae"

"Good, I hope I never get to see her again"

Midnight

Raven was kicking and punching in her sleep, imagining what else she could do to Terra, if she hadn't ran off. She woke up with a start, she couldn't sleep, she wanted to be close to Beastboy.

She knocked on Beastboy's door.

"Wh-who is it" Beastboy yawned.

"It's me, I can't sleep"

"Oh, come in"

Raven walked into Beastboy's messy room, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. He pulled her onto his bunk bed, and slept next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been really busy with homework and stuff! Anyway here goes, and thanks everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who has read my story! XD

Chapter 4

Raven had a very red bruise on her face that morning from where Terra has hit her. And Beastboy was dabbing it with a warm flannel. "Thanks" said Raven when he had finished.

"It's OK, hey, why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"Oh, er-"

But Raven was cut off when the door bell rang shrilly around the tower. Beastboy ran to the door and answered, there stood Robin, Starfire (who seemed to be holding hands) and Cyborg, with a very giggly Bumblebee.

"Hi guys!" said Bumblebee.

"Hey what are you doing here!"

"Oh, Sparky invited me, is that OK with you?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Later that evening

Cyborg had just finished installing some disco lights and a dance-floor in the tower. Starfire and Bumblebee had decided on a disco, after the capture of Slade.

Everyone was dancing, and Starfire was making some rather putrid looking punch, which everyone avoided. Bumblebee and Cyborg were locked in a close embrace. And Beastboy was trying (and failing) to convince Raven to dance, whilst Robin was cooking some hotdogs.

They were all stuffed with hotdogs, but totally empty from Starfire's punch. A slow dance came on and the new couples were all dancing. Raven yawned. She bid them all goodnight, and went to bed. The rest of the team slowly filtered off to bed, when it was only Robin and Starfire were left.

"This is so perfect!"

"What is Star?"

"Everybody is going out! It's so cute!"

"Beastboy and Raven aren-"

"Yes they are! I forced it out of Raven!"

Then she kissed Robin goodnight, and went of to her room.

The End?

Thanks everyone! I might do a sequel if I find the time! Thanks everybody who has read and reviewed! I love you all! XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!


End file.
